The Prince and the Pauper
by moonlyte
Summary: Handsome looks, richness and power...who wouldn't want those? Athrun's getting a hard time being aprince on a far away kingdom until he met a girl that made his life turned a bit upside down. Mainly AxC, slight KxL, DxM, YxS and SxS as story goes on.C2 up
1. The runaway prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and the lyrics from HSM.

**A/N:** My first multi-chaptered GSD story that's kicking me for days, so when I have a chance to write it I definitely take the privilege.

Sorry for my bad English…hope you understand …

**Summary:** Handsome looks, richness and power…who wouldn't want those? Athrun's getting a hard time being a prince on a far away kingdom of ZAFT until he met a girl that made his whole world turned upside down. Mainly AxC, slight KxL, DxM, YxS, and SxS as story goes on.

**Try to maximize your imagination power coz this story may appear to be less detailed…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_**The Prince and the Pauper"**_

**Chapter One:**

"**The runaway prince"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Set in Cosmic Era 001…

On a far away kingdom called ZAFT, lived two young princes as they sat quietly on the garden at the palace. The first was Prince Athrun Zala, a gorgeous blue-haired coordinator and an upcoming heir for the next generation of the ZAFT kingdom, the other one was Prince Kira Yamato, a charming chestnut-haired coordinator together with his real life pet Tori from another kingdom of ORB.

It was a beautiful afternoon as they sat quietly, cross-legged on the bench as one was foolishly freaking out rubbing his head.

"Kira you know I can't!" demanded the blue-haired man while shaking his head.

"Can't what?"

"You know!"

"You know, what?!" a young chestnut haired man freaked out raising his eyebrow while reading his book. _'Darn, Athrun's gonna give me a big head ache!'_

"You know, getting married to whom you don't love. Don't they know that their beloved son also have feelings? Don't they know that I'm **not **a mere puppet that they can control simply by just ordering me to do that?" replied the blue-haired man, now known as Athrun who was grinning wildly like he doesn't-know-what-he's-doing mode, causing his best friend's _precious book_ to drop on the floor.

At this point, the chestnut haired freak had popped veins into his head because his favorite book had just fallen off, _the Icha Icha Paradise…_

"Err… what? Besides, you look like a puppet…a dead puppet…" he tried to be calm by not going into berserker mode while gently picking up his beloved book on the ground and scanned its pages.

"Shut the hell up and I'll tell you what happened!" shouted the emerald boy furiously

_**Flashback…**_

_At the royal palace, there stood Athrun complaining about the fixed marriage arranged by his parents…_

"_Mother, you know I can't do such a ridiculous affair!" yelled Athrun as he balled down his fists as a sign of disagreement._

_Queen Lenore Zala, mother of Athrun Zala and a loving wife of King Patrick gave a 'huge' sigh seeing his son arguing about the fixed marriage with another princess. _

"_We know what's the best for you son…and I want you to marry her!" said King Patrick sternly. _(**A/N: **wonder if this situation still exists 'til this day)

"_But father! I don't love her!" he firmly protested_

"_You will learn to love him someday son… I know you will…besides her father is also a king, and you have to marry someone who's having a royal blood." His father concluded and gave him an immediate shot of glare._

_On the hallway, a running girl with long pink hair and dressed with revealing clothes entered the royal court as Athrun's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine having this girl as his lovingly wife in the future with his future sons and daughters embracing him. He couldn't even dare imagining this girl kissing him passionately as he was returning her kiss and he couldn't even imagine fucking her in his king-sized bed. All he could say about her is a big and long YYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!_

"_Athhy-pooooo! Come and see me!" shouted the pink-haired princess as she runs and jumped for joy upon seeing the prince. Like while running, he could see her big boobies jumping for joy like thug-thug-thug!_

"_Oh, crap!" that's all he could say as he distanced against the princess and runs away from the royal court._

"_Athy-poooo! Wait for me my darling!" cried the princess as she has been tripped over a huge vine at the garden's maze looking for prince Athrun…"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh, so that's what happened…" he gazed to the blue-haired prince surprisingly. "No wonder maybe Mia is crying now for his _Athhy-poo_ to come back in **HER** arms at the maze…" he chuckled and gave an evil grin emphasizing the word 'HER' in him. "Can't imagine how you can say…_I love you Mia_…" trying to mimic the voice of Athrun.

"Very funny…" he gave him a glare.

"So were you planning to do now?"

There was silence…

"Umm…go out for a walk?"

"That'll be nice, but how 'bout the guards? They'll stop you in no time"

"Nah, I have my ways…" he said plastering an evil smile on his face

"Still remember what we've done before to escape?"

"Uh-oh…don't make me…" Kira said –sweat drops

"Please? Kira?" Athrun said giving him, cute puppy eyes look

"Uh-ah, not at all…sorry buddy…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please. Por favor Kira…" Athrun gazed upon him as he gave teary eyes to the boy

"AHHHHH!!! SHUT THOSE **EVIL EYES** UP AND I"LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOURE LOOKIN' FOR!" an angry Kira yelled as he sighed like in a defeat.

After a few begging, quarrels and **"NO!!-I WON'T-NEVER-DO-THAT-THING-ARE-YOU-INSANE!!"** shouts, finally one of them give up and surrendered as they have locked their dressers to change something ummm…let's say something _unusual for the princes…_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

On the other side of the story…

Sewing all day long trying to make one of the finest dresses all over the ZAFT kingdom, at the **Seyran's**, a girl with a blonde hair having a pair of amber eyes was one quite a hard working girl. Her hands were now sweating on the surface of a rusty needle as she was continuing her finest satin stitch to a cloth like fiber, colored purple silk, her face, so delicate and radiant yet so lonely focused and determined to finish the purple ball gown today.

Then, clouds began to cover the sun as it started to rain heavily. Tears fall from her cheeks as she stared on the window sewing the elegant dress and started singing.

**_It's funny when you find yourself_**

**_Looking from the outside_**

**_I'm standing here but all I want_**

**_Is to be over there_**

**_Why did I let myself believe?_**

**_Miracles could happen_**

**_Cause now I have to pretend_**

**_That I don't really care_**

**_I thought you were my fairytale_**

**_A dream when I'm not sleeping_**

**_A wish upon a star_**

**_Thats coming true_**

**_But everybody else could tell_**

**_That I confused my feelings with the truth_**

**_When there was me and you…_**

Suddenly, an eavesdropper came out from nowhere popped out behind her back. He had an orange hair, emerald eyes and somehow taller than her. It was Heine Westenfluss, an apprentice baker of the next shop and at the same time, one of her best friends. Moving a little inch closer to Cagalli, he gives a small pat on her shoulder.

Surprised by the man, she turn back looking straight on his face.

"Oh hello there Heine. What brings you here?" she gently said as she instantly wipes her tears

"I don't know you're an excellent singer Cag-" he stood up, surprised to see her brow raised

"Snap out of it! Now, care to join me?"

"Sure…"

**(Heine's Turn)**

**_I swore I knew the melody_**

**_That I heard you singing_**

**_And when you smiled _**

**_You made me feel_**

**_Like I could sing along_**

**_But then you went and changed the words_**

**_Now my heart is empty_**

**_Once upon a song_**

**_Now I know you're not a fairytale_**

**_And dreams were meant for sleeping_**

**_And wishes on a star _**

**_Just don't come true_**

**_Cause now even I tell _**

**_That I confused my feelings with the truth_**

**_Cause I liked the view_**

**_When there was me and you_**

**(Both)**

**_I can't believe that_**

**_I could be so blind_**

**_It's like you were floating_**

**_While I was falling_**

**_And I didn't mind_**

**_Cause I liked the view_**

**_Thought you felt it too_**

**_When there was me and you…_**

The two ended the song with feelings as if they are on stage performing. The rain also stopped as Cagalli's eyes found Heine's as they found their selves blushing. He don't know why he was blushing on her until he moves his head taking a glance on the wall clock.

"Hey, it's already quarter to four. I think you must finish that dress before you get scolded by your boss." He said casually, smiling brightly

Then, came a loud "bang" outside the door…

"**CAGALLI!!!**"

A man, older than Cagalli with a bright purplish hair kicked the door and smashed it. How brutal this guy be? Smashing and ruining her beautiful work and the expensive door…poor door…

"Umm…guess I'll be leaving now Cags, bye!" Heine said as he walks away through a secret exit

"Cagalli? Where is the dress that Ms. Lacus Clyne ordered? You have to deliver it immediately. NOW!" he commanded

The threatening look that she's receiving everyday from her employer was becoming more fierce as time passes by. (Maybe because he had too many wrinkles shouting, yelling or even scolding other employees to make them finish their work.) _'O shit'_

"Yes Mr. Seyran…" she gently replied as she finished the purple dress packing it on a large box and went out of the streets to deliver it to its recipient.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Now back at the palace…

As they went outside their dressing rooms, they saw each other wearing servant's clothes. The both look like normal wearing bags to change once they go out of the palace. Who wouldn't even bother noticing them as servants? No one, of course.

"Athrun, the artificial mustache is getting itchy…" complained Kira while rubbing his upper lip consciously

"Patience is a virtue…" a calm Athrun said as he opened the door knob and they went outside

The two acted like a normal servants, lease noticed by guards, Kira's mustache fall off…

'_Uh-oh…'_

He instantly put back his mustache as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, a hurrying Queen Lenore Zala passed through them running like there was something happening in the royal court.

However, their son didn't bother to look what's happening there focusing his escape at the palace.

"Athrun, tell me why are we doing this? I mean If we reach 'til the end of the gate maybe the guards notice us and will stop us to continue." A worried Kira asked _'Oh Jesus'_

"If you don't want then go back. It's my once in a lifetime opportunity to get out of this horrible place."

"Hn, how can I resist your puppy eyes my friend…"

"Huh?" he asked questionably looking at Kira

"Heh, never mind!" Kira said giving him a soft grin

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**To be continued…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Featured Song:** _When There Was Me and You_

**Sung by:** _Vanessa Anne Hudgens from the movie High School Musical _

**A/N: **Yes, I'm a writer wannabee trying to speak English as far as I could so you can react on my sentence construction. It may be one of the** "most"** CRAPPIEST thing a person would do but, hope you understand. Reviews are appreciated!

**Next: **

"_Hey! Watch yourself!"_

"…"

"_Are you gonna apologize or say 'sorry' or what?"_

"_Your beautiful…" he whispered_

"_Huh? Saying something?"_

"_Sorry…"_

'_Am I falling in love?' _

Could you please give me some tips on how to write an ff story? This is my first one so I'm a bit troubled using some of my cracky details. I'll be waiting for your reviews guys.

Umm…this story is a musical one just to be unique, don't bother asking why ok?

_p.s. I won't update if you won't give me at least a single review… _: P

_Ai…Moonlyte… _


	2. My love at first sight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny nor the lyrics from HSM. Wee, HSM2 is coming soon…Can't wait…(I've read some good spoilers, hehehe)

**A/N: **HAPPY ASIAN SUMMER VACATION! Wooohoo! Adoo-doo-doo Adadada aaahhh!!

Sorry for my wrong English and grammar…

**Summary:** Handsome looks, richness and power…who wouldn't want those? Athrun's getting a hard time being a prince on a far away kingdom of ZAFT until he met a girl that made his whole world turned upside down. Mainly AxC, slight KxL, DxM, YxS, and SxS as story goes on.

**Please maximize your imagination power coz this story may appear to be less detailed…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0****-**

"_**The Prince and the Pauper"**_

**Chapter Two:**

"**My l****o****ve at first sight"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Flashback**_

"_Athrun, tell me why are we doing this? I mean If we reach 'til the end of the gate maybe the guards notice us and will stop us to continue." A worried Kira asked 'Oh Jesus'_

"_If you don't want then go back. It's my once in a lifetime opportunity to get out of this horrible place."_

"_Hn, how can I resist your puppy eyes my friend…"_

"_Huh?" he asked questionably looking at Kira_

"_Heh, never mind!" Kira said giving him a soft grin _

_**End of Flashback**_

The two princes hurriedly pass through the castle doors of the Zala family by using the ever-good old trick called **tip-toe-**ing while carrying a bag of enough food, clothing and money for both. (Don't forget the birdseeds for Tori!)

"Bro, where are we going?" Kira asked with a big question mark '?' on his face

The blue haired prince pointed his finger towards the north to see the whole ZAFT village; his family owned for generations wherein a big colony of naturals and coordinators live there in peace.

"**At the town Kira!** I want to see what the stores and people look a like!" he said excitingly like an innocent child

"God, Athrun are you something like an ignorant?" he sighed raising a brow questionably.

"Hehe…guess so." He smiled sheepishly

And the two young lads headed to the village…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

On the other side of the story…

As what her grumpy purple head employer said, Cagalli had just made her step outside the Seyran's and went to the sidewalks looking for someone who can help her. _"I bet his in the streets somewhere…"_ she thought looking for someone…Maybe another boy though.

'_Oh my god, where's he!'_ she thought as she turned her pace from left to right

Then suddenly, a guy with a blonde hair and tanned skin began to sprout like a flower on her back causing Cagalli to fall the purple package…_more like a weed…_

"Yo! Cagalli, what's up?" the guy asked

The blonde girl was surprised about the guy who just pop and came out of nowhere, smiling brilliantly. _'He's like Heine'_ she thought picking up the package.

Cagalli flinched for a moment and stare delightedly to her childhood friend who was currently giving his widest grin. She gazed at the boy's features who's having a blonde hair same as hers and a unique tanned skin tone.

"**OMG** Dearka, I really need your help! Yuuna ordered me to send this box to Ms. Lacus and I really need your help my ever dearest **BFF!** (Best Friend Forever)…" Cagalli told him mercifully, kneeling and begging him like a god…

"Eh, What does begging supposed to mean my _beautiful flower_?" he said romantically brushing his hair and offering Cagalli a red rose

"Uhuh, So what's that suppose to mean Dearka?…You want Milly to hear that huh, my _beautiful flower_?" she emphasize giving him a wicked evil grin

"Nah, just kidding…You know I love her…So what's the prob?" Dearka said changing the topic avoiding her evil schemes

"Umm…Do you know where the Clyne mansion is?" she asked

"Of course, it's just a block next to Yzak's house, Cagalli. I bet Mrs. Ezaria wants us to join her spring musicale this summer. I mean you, me, Heine, Milly, as well as the others," he told Cagalli

'_O my gosh, did he just mean spring musicale?' _she thought making her own little world

"You mean singing and dancing huh Dearka?" she thought dreamily

"You bet." he smirked

"But I can't reach high notes…" she said, lacking with self-encouragement "Mio-mio-mio-mio-mi" and she began to exercise her vocals.

"It's okay…Cagalli, now go…or prepare to get scolded by your boss by tomorrow -just a friendly reminder."

"Ooops…sorry, gotta go see you later!" she said as she waves her hand goodbye to the old friend

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Meanwhile… The two vagabonds began to wonder heading to the deep and dark Minerva, the forest of Darkness to reach the ZAFT Village. Then, entering the forest, they went behind the trees and changed their clothes. Athrun and Kira change their clothes and were now wearing simple light brown shirt and pants and a pair of common shoes much like of a common paupers wearing to have their disguise for once and a while… "Hey, you finished?" Kira asked wondering why his partner took so long to change his clothes "Yup" Athrun said as he dumped his clothing disguise off the bushes "Let's go…" he said calmly "Okay" Kira replied as they started heading to the village On a nearby bush, two bandits were watching as the two lads were walking along the path to get off the deep forest. "Hey, are you sure they got money?" one of the bandit asked "Stellar's not sure but, Stellar is good finding cute boys." The other bandit said making her partner popped his veins-anime style "Cute boys huh?" he raised a brow together with his flashing ruby eyes "Stellar sense someone's jealous…" the yellow haired girl smirked moving a little inch to her fellow bandit "What's so funny?" he asked "N-nothing Shinn." -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Now back to Cagalli's side Her mouth gaped in amazement looking at the mansion's front gate composing of highly refined steel bars. She could see the whole mansion painted with alluring purple colors and a huge water fountain styled in cute pink rabbit haros. (A/N: Who would ever think haros are rabbits? Well, in my story they are!) "O my god this is it…" she murmured to her self looking at the huge metallic gate in front of her "_Here goes for nothing…"_ Cagalli pushed the doorbell of the Clyne mansion and a loud '_DDDIIIINNNNGGGGG_ _DDDDOOOOONNNNGGGG' _was heard. She was taken aback to the bell's sound and was shocked to see a scar faced butler in front of her. "May I know why you are here Miss?" the butler politely asked, judging by his character, he must be an old friend of her father. "YOU KNOW WHAT; YOU ALMOST GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Cagalli screeched dropping again the big purple box "Sorry Miss but are you Mr. Yuuna's assistant to deliver the package to Lady Lacus?" "Y-ye-y-yess mister" she said handing the package to the butler "Sorry for my impoliteness." she said giving an apologetic smile "Call me Mr. Waltfield, a pleasure to see you Cagalli…" "Wh-what? How did you know my name?" she asked as curiosity enveloped her thoughts "You had been a good girl and I watched you as how your father raised you since you're a cute little baby. Don't deny the fact that you're making a good name in the town." He said truthfully making Cagalli blush in faint "Well, Th-hanks Mr. Waltfield. But I must go home." she lied running towards Yzak's house. '_She's like her mother…'_ the butler thought and sighed 

**(Yzak)**

**_It's hard to believe_**_  
_**_That I couldn't see…_**

'_Wow, that must be Yzak…'_ she thought heading to the family's stage

Yzak's family was well known to the village having an opera house built in inside their family's mansion. Mrs. Ezaria Joule, his mother was the director of the opera house and was popular creating dramatic presentations and musicales, which was renowned in the entire ZAFT kingdom.

**(Yzak and Shiho)**

**_You were always there beside me_**_**  
**_**_Thought I was alone_**_**  
**_**_With no one to hold_**_**  
**_**_But you were always right beside me_**

**(Shiho)**

**_This feelings like no other_**

'_And that must be Shiho…' _she thought running inside the big opera house

**(Yzak and Shiho)**

**_I want you to know_****_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_**_**  
**_**_the way you do_**_**  
**_**_I've never had someone as good for me as you_**_**  
**_**_no one like you so lonely before I finally found_**_**  
**_**_what I've been looking for_**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Again, to Kira and Athrun's…**

**"Athrun, they say Minerva forest was rumored to be the haunting place of thieves Athrun…" The other prince warned Athrun **

**"And so…Nothing to be scared buddy…We've mastered the arts of swordsmanship right?" his partner said assuring-(ly)**

**"Hehe…not so…" Kira gave a weak smile**

**_Flashback (Since they were seven year olds)…_**

**"_Hey, don't be such a chicken!" a young blue haired boy growled as his best friend _**

**"_Athrun, you know that I don't want to battle with you!" the young chestnut haired boy hiding on the bushes _**

**"_And stop calling me a chicken you…you…you pork lover!" added cute little Kira, pouting_**

**"_Duh! At least pork's don't run cowardly than you do, chicken!" he defended himself_**

**"_PORK!"_**

**"_CHICKEN!"_**

**"_PORK!"_**

**"_Will you please stop it!, Uncle Uzumi asked me to teach you some moves, but if you yourself doesn't want to learn how to master swords then you're gonna be a coward FOREVER!!" cute little Athrun retorted as he sways his cute mini sword pointing to his pal._**

**"_And you'll never ever gonna marry _****_Lacus_****_ forever and ever understand?! Now, please get your butt on here Yamato!" he plus added words that made Kira blushed in deep red _**

**"_Hey! Don't mention her name!" he tried to cover his blush by getting angry with Athrun_**

**"_Now come closer so I can teach you now…" he instructed as Kira comes out to his hiding place_**

**"_Okay…" he moved a little closer to Athrun_**

**"_Just don't sway that sword to me ok?" he added_**

**_Athrun only nodded…_**

**"_Never said I wouldn't." he muttered_**

**"_HEY! YOU'RE UNFAIR!" the cute young Kira yelled at cute little Athrun who's brushing his hair and sighed_**

**_End of Flashback_**

**They had walk past a large tree oak when the two bandits hiding from the bushes came forward trying to assault the two princes.**

**"Hey cutie, lemme give us your money or else…" a yellow haired girl said holding a sharp dagger pointed on the princes**

**"Or else what?" he casually said plotting how to escape the two unknown bandits**

**"Or else you'll die…" the other bandit's glinting red eyes seemed to have blood lust after all that made Kira gulped in tension**

**He had made few signals to Athrun like the infamous ****let's-retreat-or-we're-gonna-die-in-this-place-without-holding-any-weapon**** look. Athrun responded to his signal and nodded.**

**However, there was a final move they could do to avoid battling the bandits…do what his buddy signaled them to do…**

**"1"**

**"2"**

**"3"**

**"RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" they both yelled in their highest pitched tone as they run like as if hell is visible and coming towards them.**

**Heck, they ran so fast that they couldn't control their legs as if they were running like hell is visible and Mr. Grim reaper would tear them apart.**

**"Hey Athrun! Where are we going now?!" a Kira asked to his partner who was leading his trail outside the forest**

**"To Lacus' house!!" Athrun said **

**"Ok, let's go!"**

**From the moment the princes got a chance to escape, the two thieves flinched by their actions causing them to stare blankly in each other making a luck-just-turned-into-stone look.**

**'Cowards…' the girl thought **

**"I guess there's no luck for us today Stellar…" the black haired boy with shimmering red eyes sighed as she stared at the yellow haired girl. **

**"It's okay Shinn…its okay." The girl, now known as Stellar said holding the boy's hand. "Let's go home," she said giving Shinn a heart-warming smile making Shinn blush by her remark.**

**"Yeah, I'm hungry now. Let's see what Heine and Milly had cooked us for dinner." Shinn said as his stomach begins to rumble making Stellar laugh at his statement.**

**Yes, readers you heard it right, Heine, Milly, Dearka, Stellar, Shiho, Shinn and Cagalli live in a house that they shared since they were kids. Like a small orphanage. These said children were brought to Cagalli's father since their own families can't afford to their growing expenses. Cagalli's foster father accepted these cute little angels when they're young and promise them that he will never leave their side. However, when a tragic accident came that killed Cagalli's foster father when they were seven, the children's life became miserable putting them in such debts but then as time goes by, they've now learned to make a living and tried to call themselves bothers and sisters creating a big and happy family as siblings. (****A/N:**** You will know more once we move to the next chapter. I need your suggestions)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cagalli had just made her step inside the opera house and saw her friends Shiho and Yzak singing together on the stage making a cute lovey-dovey couple. **Yzak and Shiho both came closer to each other, smiling wishing that it would last a lifetime.**

'_I rarely had seen them both practicing together'_ she thought happily staring at the cute couple seating on the edge of the wide spacious audience seats

**(Shiho)**

**_So good to be seen_**_**  
**_**_So good to be heard_**

**(Yzak and Shiho**

**_Don't have to say a word_**

**They acted zippering their mouths and pose a semi-dramatic pose.**

**(Yzak)**

**_For so long I was lost_**_**  
**_**_So good to be found_**

**(Yzak and Shiho)**

**_I'm loving having you around_**

**(Shiho)**

**_This feeling's like no other_**

**(Yzak and Shiho)**

**_I want you to know_****_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_**_**  
**_**_The way you do_**_**  
**_**_I've never had someone as good for me as you_**_**  
**_**_No one like you_**_**  
**_**_So lonely before, I finally found_**_**  
**_**_what I've been looking for_**

**They look at each other eye-to-eye seemingly enjoying their performance making Cagalli giggle at the couple.**

**(Yzak and Shiho)**

**_Doo Doo DooDoo_**_**  
**_**_Doo Doo DooDoo_**_**  
**_**_Do Do_**

**_Woa-ah-ah-oh_**

**Yzak and Shiho both came closer to each other smiling widely both wishing this would last forever…**

**"Bravo! Wonderful! I knew you two would make a perfect couple! Woohoo!" Cagalli praised, loudly clapping her hands at the audience seat**

**' _A perfect couple?'_**

**"And who just said I would make a perfect mate with this brute?!" Yzak said gruffly **

**Shiho raised a brow. '****_Looks like this means war'_**** she thought **

**"So who did you called brute you…you egomaniac! ARE YOU ON WITH SOME FIGHT MISTER!?!?!" Shiho glared while rolling up her sleeves getting ready for some butt and kick ass combat with Yzak**

**'_Here they go again…" _****she thought sweat drops coming down on her face –anime style **

**"So what if I'm up to?…I mean you can't even lay a hand or touch me! " he said arrogantly, narrowing his eyes to the girl who was now fuming with anger**

**"Oh, come here and let me punch you 'til death silver haired freak!" Shiho defended herself **

**"My, that's bullshit…I knew you can never do that…brute…" he muttered monotonously as if daring her to do the action**

**"Uhuh! So here it goes!" the fuming lady balled her fists tightly forming veins outside her hands-anime style **

**Before the cute couple begins the battle, Cagalli made her move making a shrill shriek hollered from all the spaces in the opera.**

**"STOP IT!" ****she stated in a commanding voice**

**The two stared at her as if they've seen the goddess of death. They've widened their eyes to the now furious blonde with a dark aura enveloping her.**

**And that creeps them out…feeling of goose bumps all over their skin and begging to the god of death to give them another chance to live in earth for now.**

**"Shiho, we got to go home now. Fast. And. Quick" she commanded**

**"O-oo-okay, as you said sista…" she gave a cute wink**

**"Sorry to what my sister had said Yzak…I apologize."**

**"Yeah, apology forgiven. Sorry for what I've done earlier…" Yzak said ****_'That damn Shiho makes me crazy though.' _**

**"Gracias…" she nodded courtly turning her body back "It's already night so we got to get going."**

**"Okay." replied Shiho**

**And they walk home…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Back to Athrun and Kira…**

**At last! They've hit the step through the village! After the long running to escape the two bandits at last they've made it through the village Zala family owns. Yeepee!**

**"Shit! I can't control running!" **

**"Me too!" he muttered cursedly to himself **

**"****_Pssst _****Dearka, look at them. They look like complete idiots." a brunette wearing a orange dress and carrying a bag of groceries came from the lower class gossip to her blonde companion. "But they're cute." she added**

**"But they are nothing compared to my cuteness Milly…only for you…" Dearka said seductively moving an inch closer to Miriallia appearing a light blush on the girl's face "Just move or we'll have no dinner." She commanded hiding her blush**

**Hearing**

**"Let's face it, now people just look down to us just like were idiots…" said Kira, Athrun sweat dropped**

**"Just let's go sight seeing while we're heading to Lacus, Kira!" Athrun happily announced**

**On their way to Lacus' house, the two keep their eyes on those Victorian styled houses and shops located on the main boulevard of the ZAFT kingdom while running. **

**They quickened their pace turning to the corner of the boulevard taking a glance on a blonde and a brunette walking across the sidewalk.**

**'_Uh-oh'_**** Kira thought **

**"Athrun, watch out!" he warned yelling slightly to his partner**

**Too late, his coordinator reflexes didn't react on what his brain cells tell them what to do. But, it seems that fate wants them to meet each other huh?**

**"Ouch…" she said rubbing her now sore back and even worse, her butt…**

** '_Uh-oh' _**

"Hey! Watch yourself!" the furious blonde yelled, narrowing her eyes to the baby faced emerald eyed boy

Athrun, on the other side felt a tinge of sensation going on between them as he stares at her, _hardly_ and gesturing his left hand to help the now furious and irritated blonde.

_My, are we having this unusual feeling my outer self?_

_**Shut up. I thought I get rid of you years ago…**_

_Nah, I just went and ditch some inner ladies if you ask._

_**I don't need your damn story telling for the mean time, we'll talk again later.**_

_Too busy are we huh?_

_**I said, LATER!**_

"Are you gonna apologize or say 'sorry' or what?" she said half yelled rubbing the sore part of her back

"Your beautiful…" he whispered and made a slight blush

"Huh? Saying something?"

"Sorry…"

'_Am I falling in love?' _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- To be continued… -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

**Featured Song:** _What I've Been Looking For_

**Sung by: **_Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel_

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long wait. I feel sorry to my self that my English and my song format sucks…the more flames, the faster I update…Geez, I hate updating early…is it a part of the torture ne?… Sorry for the late update…gomen… Was it cheesy or mushy?…I would like to hear your responses. (Hehehe, I don't know how the story will end, neither the next chapter I'll be updating…I swear!) so please give me **SUGGESTIONS**…

Please do give me some tips to have better writing skills! I have bad English!

**By the way, guys, I would like to give credit to these following readers who reviewed my previous chapter: **

**Ladie Light:** Ate, thanks for giving PM-ing me! Mabuhay tayong lahat! Na-touch ako dun a…hehehehe…Mukha ba kong OA?…Review ka ulit ha!…Grabe po talaga yung sinulat mo tungkol dito hehehe…Adoo doodoo adadada aaahhh…!

**Milleniumgirlie:** Ate, sorry I wasn't able to reply on your mail due to exams pati and everything ecctlaber, churva ever!…I apologize po…Thanks for reading! Much love! Sori na po please! Baka nag-alala pa po kayo tuloy. Sensya na may topak po kasi 'tong author na ito e. Lalo nga pala dun sa tanong niyo sa review po niyo nung first chap na kung paano ko po pino-post yun stories ko…Hehehe, kapag nasa mood akong gawin yun…kapag inspired at wala pong ginagawa (actually pinipilit ko lang)…hehehe… 

**m o o g l e d a i m e:** Naka nice! Thanks for reviewing ate! OO, ASUCAGA po ang finale! Salamat din po dun sa review mo sa isa ko pang story a! Salamat po a! Adoo doodoo adadada aahhhh…Milagring at Luningning style…Nga pala ate, saang place ka sa Pilipinas? 

**wewewewewe: **Of course, the ending would be an ASUCAGA! Never said it wouldn't but hey, main characters are Athhy and Cags…Have a nice day! 

**Cagallirocks: **Thanks for reviewing! You rock! author did headbangs on the floor…ouch, that hurts…

**kimborliee: **Thanks! I'll be updating the next song to entertain you and the readers cuz I think this is lame…Hehe, prepare for the lamest chapter eva!

**cara410: **Thank you very much! Hope you're reading this… 

**me** _(anonymous): _Thank you so much for the review. I had changed the story rating into T…Is that enough or should I make it an M for my the foul language? I need your opinion. Send it in a review please! 

**AsuCaga Freak: **Thanks for the review, it's so nice and the longest review ever in my first chapter! Hope you're reading this…By the way, I really like the way you call Yuuna a 'purple haired gay monkey'…Haha! Hope we'll see the purple haired gay monkey on the zoo soon! Hoohoohoohahaha!

**CagalliRules: **Took time before I update this…Sorry for the long wait…was the second chap good or bad? Tell me in a review pls! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** Thanks for reviewing! Much love! 

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! **

**Next:**

"_Just stay away! Don't come closer to me MANIAC!"_

"_Ha? Me a maniac? Ha-ha…a nice complement. You know I'm just trying to help you!_

"_Don't act like you're a hero…"_

"_I wouldn't act like one if I am."_

"_Too arrogant aren't we?"_

Please drop a review! ; ) I'm in a mood for some musicale!

_Ai…Moonlyte…_


End file.
